


Making Love

by ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL/pseuds/ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL
Summary: Tom and Harrison have sex. Literally. Established relationship. Its kinda shitty.





	Making Love

They barely make it through the door as Harrison gets it open slamming Tom against it attaching their lips in a heated kiss. Tom instinctively moans letting Harrison’s tongue over his lips and into his mouth. Harrison gives Tom’s thighs a squeeze. Tom gets the hint wrapping his legs around Harrison’s waist. Harrison leaves no time to waste as he carries Tom over to their shared bed, laying him back keeping their lips together only separating enough to let air in. Harrison’s hands slip up under Tom’s shirt gently teasing his nipple. Tom whines, “Fuck me.”

“I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t wanna move tomorrow,” Harrison’s hands move to Tom’s jeans, doing quick work to get them off. Tom moans enjoying every touch, reaching to get Harrison’s jeans undone. “Hands off you naughty boy!” Harrison pushes Tom’s hands away doing it himself, “you know the rules.”  
Tom whines wiggling wanting both their boxers off. Harrison smirks just pulling Tom’s off but moving back up so they’re face to face again. He gently kisses Tom slowly moving to his cheek down to just below his jawline as he gently begins to suck. “No marks,” Tom pleads. “Too late,” Harrison bites down making the mark darker, “you’re mine now.” Tom gasps, “Fuck you.”

“I’d much rather fuck you,” Harrison sticks his fingers into Tom’s mouth, “no lube.” Tom goes to work as if he’s got something else. He quickly gets his own boxers off tossing them by the rest of their clothes. Tom continues to bob his head making sure Harrison’s fingers are coated. “Good boy,” Harrison praises pulling his fingers out, “legs up.” Tom gets his legs up just so on Harrison's shoulders. Harrison knows to be careful with Tom’s tightness, slipping in one finger letting him get used to it before moving his finger within no time sticking in a second and soon a third getting groans and whimpers in response.

“Ready?” Harrison pulls his fingers out getting aligned. Tom nods. He slowly pushes in letting him relax before continuing. “Haz. Green.” Harrison starts slow thrusts till Tom starts bucking his hips up. They get a good speed going. Tom squeals once Harrison hits his prostate with every pound. They manage to pick up more and more pace. “HARRISON” Tom groans covering both their front sides in cum. “Almost,” Harrison pounds a couple more times before realising up in Tom, flopping down by him. They immediately cuddle together passing out.


End file.
